


It's Our Turn

by HufflePuffPatronus



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, otp: it's our turn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflePuffPatronus/pseuds/HufflePuffPatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kalijah drabbles set in various universes and lifetimes. Featuring Klaroline, Kennett, Frucien and Mabekah/Stebekah/Robenzo (Depending on what mood I'm in)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lovers Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

> In which Katherine and Elijah are Catwoman and Batman (Includes Robin!Kol and Harley!Caroline) Major Klatholine brotp and background Klaroline.

Out of all the villains in Gotham, Katherine Pierce certainly wasn't the worst 

but she was definitely the best.

There were some real nut jobs in this city, psychologically damaged maniacs with personal vendettas and a penchant for causing chaos.   
Katherine wasn't interested in all of that. 

Any evil she was responsible was always a necessary evil, from her perspective, born out of a strong sense of survival instinct. So she stole a couple of things here and there; precious stones; priceless artefacts; the odd identity occasionally but she never threatened to blow up four storey buildings or dangled a school bus full of children off a bridge.

No that kind of erratic behaviour got you caught. 

And Katherine Pierce did not do messy situations with the whole city as an audience with the cops surrounding you, guns poised ready to riddle you with bullets at the slightest twitch.

That's why she was currently gliding stealthily over rooftops in the dead of the night - in heels, one might add. Clad in her trademark black latex catsuit and mask. The cool air of the evening whipping past her as she streaked through the night unbeknownst to the sleeping residents of Gotham city.

 

**********************************************************************

Breaking into the Gallery was a piece of cake. She almost wished the idiots in charge of keeping people like her out, had bothered to get a better security system. Just to give her some kind of challenge. 

She bent over, trying to disable the security door between her and the vault, that held a big, fat, ruby, Katherine hoped to get her hands on. 

Suddenly, there was a shuffling sound from behind her, she whirled round in the direction of the noise narrowing her green feline-like eyes and listened.

Only to get the shock of her life a second later.

"Hey there Kitty Kat!" Came a familiar and annoyingly perky voice from behind her.

Katherine turned to glare incredulously at the offending person.

"Dammit Caroline! What the hell did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that!? You were literally this close to sudden death,"

Caroline shook her head and giggled. 

"Nuh ah, Kitty Kat, not with my trusty hammer around," She lifted up the weapon that had been resting on her shoulders and placed an affectionate kiss on it.

Katherine stopped and took a moment to look Caroline over. She had a red,leather jacket resting on her shoulders and a t-shirt on that said "Daddy's Little Monster" printed in cursive; an extremely poor excuse for pair shorts clung to her hips and backside; on her toned seemingly infinitely long legs, you could see a couple of tattoos printed under the mesh of her fishnets; completing the look, were a pair of black and white, heeled, lace up sneakers combined that with various accessories; skull rings, bracelets with spikes on them and of course there were her blonde curled pigtails, the ends of each dipped in a fluorescent shade of blue and pink respectively.

There was no mistaking, Caroline was strikingly gorgeous, even under the heavy clown-like makeup. In plain clothes, she was every man fantasy. In her current attire, she looked like the fantasy of a teenage boy who read way too many comic books.

"Where's your partner in crime Carebear?" Katherine asked looking around for any signs of the person in question.

Caroline tilted her head with a bemused pout, twirling the end of one of her pigtails around her finger, reminding Katherine of a confused golden retriever puppy.

"You know," She coaxed sensing Caroline's confusion "Red hair, tree hugger, shrieky voice, bat-shit crazy,"

Caroline pondered for a bit, twisting her body left and right as she contemplated. Then her face lit up in giddy realisation.

"Ohh, you mean Rory! She won't come out and play with me tonight, she's having an important meeting with Tristan, apparently," She said rolling her eyes dramatically.

Katherine made a face of disgust at the mention of the Riddler. She was certain there was something going on between himself and his sister, something that went beyond the boundaries usually drawn between siblings.

"And Klaus? Has he decided to let you off the leash tonight?" She quipped.

Caroline made the same confused face.

"Klaus never ties me up silly, not unless I've been a naughty girl," She giggled earning her an eye roll from Katherine.

Katherine was never one to get involved in other people's affairs, that lead to taking an interest in the person and eventually. Caring.  
Unfortunately, for her, at this point, Caroline was much like a bad rash that no amount of ointment could clear up. For some reason, she'd decided they should be best friends (a notion she had firmly objected to, not that Caroline had taken any notice) and since then she couldn't help being a little concerned for Caroline's welfare.

Afterall Klaus Mikaelson, the green haired, psychopathic, self-proclaimed King of the city, was no one to trifle with. Many trembled at even the merest whisper of his name. It was unclear to Katherine how Caroline went from a respected psychiatrist at Arkham to playing sidekick/lover to the feared crime lord of the city. 

She never went looking for problems, hence why herself and Klaus had never directly crossed paths, but based on the small - regrettable - attachment she'd made to Caroline, she'd be happy to pay 'The King' a little visit if he was hurting Caroline. 

But Caroline spoke about Klaus like the sun literally shone out of his ass. 

Caroline might be a little off her meds at times but she was pretty adroit when it came to using that hammer, she'd seen her in action once or twice, so surface wise anyway, Caroline didn't strike Katherine as a victim of abuse and what with the considerable amount of skin she always had on show, she probably would've spotted any bruises by now.

That didn't mean she wasn't keeping an eye out, though.

"Spare me the details cupcake," Katherine drawled, picking up the tool she'd dropped on the floor after Caroline had surprised her. "Sorry sweetie but I can't play with you tonight either, I'm busy,"

"Whatcha doin'?" Caroline sing-sang, swinging her hammer by her side and rocking on the balls of her feet.

"What's it look like?"

"You're breaking in the vault," Caroline stated the obvious before exclaiming. "Lemme help!"

"It okay Caroline, I got it,"

"Here, use this," She said before pulling an entire stick of dynamite out from her chest area.

"Holy shit!? What the hell Caroline, do you just carry that thing around with you in your fucking bra?"

"You never know when you might need it," She shrugged tossing the stick in Katherine's direction.

"Wh- no! Caroline, no explosives, no blowing things up,"

Caroline pouted crossing her arms like a bad-tempered child.

"Why not?"

Katherine paused, pinching the bridge of her nose, realising that she wasn't going to get anywhere attempting to reason with her. Suddenly receiving an epiphany, she turned slowly and gave Caroline a devious smile.

"You know what Carebear? I'm super glad that you came here tonight, I need you to be my look out for tonight, can you do that for me?"

"Sounds boring," Caroline replied, scrunching up her nose.

"I've got a surprise for you if you do it for me,"

Caroline's eyes lit up at that.

"What kinda surprise?"

"You'll have to wait and see won't you? You'll get it as soon as I'm done,"

"Okay Kitty Kat, you got it!"

Katherine breathed a sigh of relief when Caroline skipped out into the hallway quietly singing Britney Spears' Oops I Did it Again under her breath.

She had to be quick since Caroline's presence was threatening to blow her cover. She knew it wasn't exactly fair to manipulate her like that, but she'd figure out a way to make it up to her some other time. 

Now, for that ruby.

**********************************************************************

Upon cracking open the safe, Katherine reached into it with her gloved hand and picked up the stone. Even in the dim moonlight shining through the crack in the door, the stone sparkled in her hands. After admiring it for a moment she slipped it into a pouch attached to her belt.

She closed the vault re-entering the code to seal it shut. After closing the security door she was about to go out back out the way she came almost forgetting all about Caroline. She was just planning what to do with the rest of her night when...

"Aaaaargh! Bloody Hell!"

"Kaaaaatheeeriine, don't worry about giving me that surprise tonight, I already found one of my own," Came Caroline's ecstatic voice from the foyer.

Katherine contemplated just leaving like she'd planned but something inside her told her to go out, and investigate what the hell what was going on.  
Katherine rounded the corner to see Caroline with her hammer poised over her head and one of her heels pressed tightly against the neck of one Kol Mikaelson.

"Look, Katherine, it's the Boy Blunder!"

The man in question sprawled rather helplessly on the floor turned his head - with some difficulty - and grinned at Katherine.

"Hello Katty,"

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"I caught him before he even knew what hit him," Caroline beamed proudly.

"Literally," Kol grumbled.

"What do you want Kol?"

"That Ruby you've got one you for one, second I'd really love if you'd call off your guard dog here,"

There was a sharp cracking noise, as Caroline lifted her shoe from Kol's neck and slammed her hammer down onto Kol's ribcage instead.

"GARAAGHHH, give me a break you crazy bitch,"

"Careful," Caroline giggled manically " I know a certain someone who wouldn't appreciate you calling me that,"

Kol's face paled at the mention of his wayward brother but he managed to stumble to his feet clutching his ribcage and hobbling slightly. Katherine almost felt sorry for him, maybe she should bring Caroline along with her more often.

Then a realisation dawned on her.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Kol asked now propped up against the nearby wall struggling to catch his breath. 

"You know who," Katherine snapped. "The city's saviour," She sneered mockingly. "If you're here then he's not far behind somewhere,"

Kol opened his mouth to answer her, but he closed it again almost immediately, smirking at something over her shoulder.

Katherine didn't need to turn around to figure out what it was.

"Good evening Katerina,"

Katherine slowly turned taking in the sight of the tall broad shouldered figure dressed only in black.

"Thank you for having the good sense to look afraid,"

Katherine tilted her head and furrowed her brows.

"I'm not afraid, I just don't like you,"

"Well this ought to be good," Kol mumbled.

"Hello Elijah," said Katherine.

**********************************************************************

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to relieve you of that item on your personage,”

"Is that right?"

"Oh I'm afraid so, you see what you have in your possession doesn't appear to belong to you,"

"Well you know me, Elijah, I'm not a big fan of playing by the rules,"

"The ruby Katherine, I won't ask you again,"

Katherine made a face pretending to be contemplating, then gave him her best smile.

"If you want this from me, you can come over her and take it from me,"

Elijah gave a deep long-suffering sigh, as if Katherine’s defiance posed a horrible inconvenience for him.

"In that case, I’m afraid you leave me no choice,"

The only warning Katherine or anyone received, before experiencing what happened next, was the small flickering sound of a lighter behind her. That's when she remembered the plucky blonde in the room.

All at once there was a loud explosion; the smell of sulphur and a large purple/grey mist surrounding the area. Not missing a beat Katherine raced as quickly as her impressive legs would carry her out of the room leaving Kol and Elijah literally in her dust.

"Asta la vista boys!" Caroline yelled through the din on Katherine's heels trying to catch up.

By the time the smoke cleared both women were long gone. As Katherine escaped into the night she could hear the police sirens in the distance. 

Suckers.

She'd have to remember to get Caroline a thank you gift for that little stunt. 

**********************************************************************

As Elijah resigned himself into his favourite chair, in the Batcave, by the fireplace he took a sip of bourbon and let his head fall back against the chair.

"I think I'm getting too old for this,"

"Cheer up Elijah," Kol said clutching an ice pack to his side and his head with each hand. "We weren't to know Kitty-nine-lives was planning on teaming up with Klaus' nutcase bed buddy, personally, I think we should be glad it wasn't the other one with the red hair, ooh she was a right nutter,"

"Foiled again by the incomparable Katherine Pierce," Elijah muttered shaking his head bitterly.

Kol scoffed loudly.

"Are you really going to sit there and pretend you two aren't going to be cosied up in each other's arms this time next week, pretending none of this ever happened?"

When Elijah kept his face perfectly neutral Kol continued.

"Honestly, Elijah you must take me for a right idiot,"

"Well if your performance this evening is anything to go by-"

"You weren't there, she had a bloody hammer!" 

"Yes I'm quite glad I wasn't, I imagine it was rather embarrassing to watch.  
I'm retiring to my room, Good night brother,"

"Sleep well, try not to think too hard about Kitty Claws in that lovely catsuit of hers,"

Elijah shot Kol one last dirty look then left the room.

**********************************************************************

"Booking for Katerina Petrova please,"

The blonde, slightly overweight woman behind the desk looked up from her crime novel to see a slim brunette woman on the other side of the desk. She wore tall stilettos, a black trench coat, a red bag and a matching red big brim hat, her green eyes hidden behind a large pair of shades. She looked like the type of suburban housewife that went out of town to have an extramarital affair with their next door neighbour. They got a lot of those around there.

She looked up and checked his screen.

"Certainly Ms Petrova, you have yourself have a lovely stay,"

She watched the woman stroll idly toward the elevator wondering what kind of man awaited her in her room. Working the front desk wasn't the most interesting job, but observing some of the guests that came here was the highlight of the receptionist’s day.

 

The elevator stopped at floor 5.

Slowly Katherine walked toward the suite door and swiped the room card.  
Her lover stood in the room waiting for her, clad in one of his trademark suits holding a bottle of champagne.

It was all so cliche and yet she couldn't wait to tear him out of that suit.

"Katerina," He said glancing up momentarily from pouring the drinks.

"'Lijah," She purred, then strode forward with a sudden sense of urgency, nearly knocking the bottle of out of his hand as her arms wrapped around his neck, stealing a passionate kiss from him that he enthusiastically reciprocated.

"I missed you," She said breathlessly, momentarily breaking the kiss.

Elijah leisurely began placing kisses down the creamy column of Katherine's neck. 

"I'm surprised you had time to miss me, What with how busy you've been,"

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"'Lijah," She whined. " You know the rules, no talking about work,"

He chuckled. "Work? You're a glorified cat-burglar, my dear," He teased.

"And you're a billionaire, vigilante who likes to play dress up in the middle of the night with his younger brother," She shot back.

"Touche,"

"But not in here, were not those people in here,"

"Let's not fool ourselves, darling, of course we are, our secret identities are a part of us whether we like it or not,"

"Elijah you're ruining the moment,"

"Do you ever wish things could be different?" He asked, looking into her eyes longingly.

"Maybe in a difference place, in a different lifetime, but for now it's like you said; I am who I am and so are you. I haven't figured out a way to stop loving you yet, so until one of us does, it looks like we're pretty much stuck in this weird purgatory for the rest of our lives,"

"Would it be awfully sappy to say that there's no place I'd rather be?"

"Yes," She whispered closing the gap between them again and pushing their bodies backwards onto the bed. “It would,”

**********************************************************************

When Katherine Pierce got up the next morning, she was alone.

She felt the ghost of someone's hand on her naked shoulders that morning, kisses on her neck and shoulder blades. She’d kept her eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. She didn't want to watch him leave.

It was always better that way.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine and Elijah go on a double date with Bonnie and Kol but the evening doesn't go as smoothly as planned...

Standing in front of his full-length mirror, Elijah Mikaelson examined two ties held up against his suit. To the untrained eye, one was black and the other one one was an even more boring shade of black but Elijah knew better. The one in his right hand was raven and the one in his left was charcoal. Since his suit was onyx he thought it best to go with the raven black tie. After all, it was one of his favourites.

Carefully placing the rejected garment back on its rightful place on the tie rack, Elijah returned to the mirror and proceeded to lace the tie around his neck in an immaculate half-Windsor knot before undoing it and retying it again just to make sure. Appraising his appearance in his reflection he eventually decided he looked presentable enough.

His attention was taken by the noise of the shower faucet in the background. Picking at some non-existent lint on his sleeve, he wandered toward the en suite bathroom he shared with his wife and lifted his hand to knock.

As if on cue the bathroom door swung open and Katherine emerged, clad only in a towel, her brown locks dripping beads of moisture down her back. 

Coming face to face with her husband, a coquettish smile played on her lips.

“'Lijah,” she said gleefully, trailing her finger down his chest. “Were you planning on joining me?”

Elijah gently lifted Katherine’s hand (partly because it was wet and he was concerned for his suit) and kissed it.

“Actually dearest, my reason for seeking you out is that I fear that your extensive beauty regime may end making us late for our engagement this evening,”

Katherine faced dropped and twisted into a surly pout. 

“What’s your hurry?” she grumbled sliding past him heading toward her vanity mirror.

“It’s just Kol and Bonnie, it’s not like we’re meeting the queen,” she deadpanned.

“Katherine that is hardly the point, they’re expecting us at the restaurant at 8:30 sharp and it’s already 7:45 -”

“Relax, Elijah we’ll be there,” Katherine groaned pulling a comb through her still wet hair.

“I should certainly hope so, In all the years I’ve spent chastising my brother in regards to his poor manners and penchant for tardiness, I’m quite certain he will not miss an opportunity to criticise me for displaying the same behaviour, on this occasion,”

Katherine peered at Elijah’s reflection in the mirror. Slowly she rose from her dressing table and padded towards him putting an extra sway in her hips as she did.

“Are you sure, there isn’t anything I can do to… persuade you, to stay home,” she hummed, looping her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. 

“Katherine...” he murmured warningly.

“We see Kol all the time. Bonnie too; since Caroline’s always insists on inviting us to some kind of dumb party at her place. The only difference is now Bonnie and Kol are playing rounds of tonsil tennis together,” 

“I’m going to assume that’s some sort of euphemism and I’m not going to ask what for, although I can very well imagine. However, unfortunately, Katerina I am currently failing to see your point,” Elijah frowned.

“My point is, that we could spend the evening doing something far more entertaining than sitting around, eating breadsticks and having awkward conversation,” she said with a suggestive raise of her brow.

“Katherine, I don’t-”

Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of Katherine’s towel hitting the carpet. 

Beads of water were still dripping down Katherine’s toned and lithe body. Elijah’s mouth went dry at the sight of her and his infamous poker face began to slip.

Katherine regarded him with a triumphant smile and stepped forward to undo his tie while peppering kisses on the part of his neck that was visible.

“You are aware of what a devious little minx you are, aren’t you?” he groaned as she began to tug on his earlobe with her teeth.

“You love it,” she murmured continuing her assault.

“You know this is a nice tie, if you’re lucky I might let you tie me up with it and do very bad things to me,” she purred.

Regretfully, Elijah sighed and pulled Katherine off of him. 

“They’ll be plenty of time for that later,” 

Katherine scowled and gave him a deep eye roll heading back to her mirror.

“What makes you think the offer will still be open?” she asked looking back at him with a pointed expression. 

“Well if you keep up that pouting and ceaseless complaining for the rest of the evening, I’m sure it will warrant some sort of punishment to be carried out on my part,” he quipped with a small hint of suggestion in his voice.

Katherine turned to smirk at him and he returned her wry smile before breaking their heated eye contact to straighten his tie.

“Kindly get dressed Katerina,” he implored. Every second she wasn’t fully clothed a painful reminder that he only had so much self-control and restraint.

Katherine huffed.

“Fine. But I’m not wearing any underwear,” she declared with a defiant glare. “And you can think about that while we’re making small talk with Bonnie and your little brother,”.

With that, she crossed the room still fully naked and headed toward their walk in wardrobe to select an outfit for the evening. Shooting him a smouldering look as she did.

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed very deeply.

 

********************************************************************************************************

Scowling irritably at the shirt and tie in his hands, Kol Mikaelson proceeded to throw it haphazardly onto the bed, with the five other shirts and tie combinations his girlfriend had picked out for the evening. He was dressed only in his dress pants and socks and his hair was still wet and tousled from the shower. 

He positively hated wearing a tie. In fact, he could-could count the number of times he had on his hand: Finn’s wedding, graduation, Elijah’s wedding and his father’s funeral. 

But he had decided to oblige with the formal dress code that evening. He knew Elijah would give him one of those looks if he didn’t not that that particularly bother him - he was used to it by now - but Bonnie had literally threatened him with the prospect of certain death if he didn’t put something other than basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

And honestly, for someone nearly a head shorter than him she was downright terrifying sometimes. 

He sighed looking down at his watch. Said girlfriend would not be pleased to realise he wasn’t fully clothed yet. He prayed he could hone in on the natural charm God had gifted him at birth and successfully convince Bonnie, staying home and ordering take out was a much better idea.

Talk of the devil.

“Kol!? Are you seriously not dressed yet,” Bonnie demanded.

Despite the less than happy scowl on his girlfriend's face, she looked absolutely stunning in the black velvet evening gown she had chosen, matched with black stiletto pumps. He smiled inwardly noting the silver pendant he had gotten her for her birthday hanging around her delicate neck.

"Relax darling, I'll be ready in tick," he replied his tone infuriatingly calm.

"Do you know what time it is?!" Bonnie asked incredulously. She glanced down at the discarded outfits on the bed.

"What was wrong with these?" she asked picking up one of them.

"You how much I detest wearing a tie," he sighed giving her a pleading look.

"Well we're going to nice restaurant making an effort is the least you could do," she paused "You know how to do that right?"

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Besides the dinner jacket won't look right without a tie," she continued smoothing down the material.

Kol's eyebrows shot up.

"Um pardon my love, dinner what!?" he growled.

"A dinner jacket. You know something one would wear if they're going out to dinner at a nice place," Bonnie supplied.

"Absolutely not,"

"Kol-"

"You can't be serious. we're only going out for a meal with my brother. You do realise that?" he said.

"Yes but he was kind enough to invite us out so I just want to make an effort," she shrugged.

Kol took the shirt for her and began putting it on.

"This all could have been avoided you know," he reminded her.

"Kol for the last time I was just being polite. At Caroline's birthday party, Elijah commented on how he hadn't seen us in a while so I said ‘Maybe we should all hang out sometime?’ you know, the way people do? How was I supposed to know he'd take it literally?" Bonnie explained exasperatedly.

"Because it's Elijah that's why" Kol snorted.

"Well it was still nice of him to offer," she insisted.

"Yes, spending the evening it some stuffy restaurant, listening to my brother prattle on for God know how long. Lovely," Kol grumbled.

"Quit complaining," Bonnie said grabbing the ends of his tie and pretending to choke him. "Now hold still let me do this up,"

Kol watched her intently as she did. Bonnie flushed feeling his eyes on her, he really did have a way of making her feel so desired with one look. She had to redo the-the knot a couple of times as the burning heat of his gaze had significantly diminished her concentration. 

When she'd finished she stepped back to admire him.

"There see. You look handsome," she stated approvingly.

He grinned stepping forward to circle her waist.

"Thank you, love," he murmured tilting his head to capture her lips with his. Bonnie hummed into the kiss placing her hands around his shoulders, momentarily allowing herself to be caught up in the moment.

Eventually, she broke the kiss and attempted to prise herself out of Kol's arms.

"Nice try hot shot but it's not gonna work," she insisted.

Kol began to drag his lips tenderly down her neck ignoring her protests.

"Give it a couple more minutes sweetheart, I guarantee you'll be singing a different tune," he smirked slowly lifting the hem of her dress and skimming his hands against her thighs. 

"Ugh, you are unbelievable," she huffed smacking his hands off of her. 

As she left the room she turned back and glared warningly at him.

"Get. Dressed. Kol,"

Kol pouted, noting regretfully how nicely the dress Bonnie was wearing fit her. Especially from behind. 

Honestly he could happily throttle Elijah.

**********************************************************************

Katherine Pierce watched her husband walk into the master bedroom and sigh for what must have been the two-hundredth time in the space of five minutes.

"Katherine, please tell me you are now remotely ready to leave?" Elijah propping himself up against the wall.

"Well, I'm slightly more ready than the last time you asked me," Katherine replied sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Darling please don't take this the wrong way but must you be so high maintenance," Elijah questioned.

"You married a model Elijah, maintenance is my only skill," she drawled in reply.

Katherine ignored the dramatic way Elijah rolled his eyes and continued straightening her brown tresses in the mirror.

"What else do you have to do," he implored.

"Aside from my hair? I need to pick out a pair of shoes," Katherine replied.

"Let me help,"

"No. I need a very specific pair, you wouldn't know which ones" she dismissed him.

"Do you know?" he countered.

"I'll know when I see them," she shrugged.

Elijah resisted the temptation to roll his eyes again and instead strolled into their (Katherine's) walk in wardrobe, to find some suitable choices.

He emerged a couple minutes later and presented his selection to Katherine. Only to have every pair swiftly rejected

"No,"

"No,"

"No, absolutely not,"

"Ugh, are you kidding me?"

"No,"

"You know Elijah, if you're going blind, that's really something I ought to know about,"

"Katerina, are you trying to be deliberately obtuse?" Elijah asked disdainfully.

This time, it was Katherine's turn to roll her eyes.

"It's not fault you have such bad taste in shoes," she replied.

"Wh- bad taste!? I resent that, I-"

"Wait!" she interrupted "What about those?" She said pointing to a strappy, sandal pair.

Elijah held them up for her.

"Ew, on second thoughts no," she said wrinkling her nose.

"Katherine for the love of God-"

"Ooh, those. Over there, the Manolo Blahniks," Katherine exclaimed.

"Those are perfect," she hummed admiring them. "Well done Elijah,"

She grabbed the shoes and stooped down to put them on. Then she straightened up and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Now what purse should I take?" she mused.

Her smile grew seeing Elijah's unamused expression.

"Oh unclench 'Lijah, I've already got one, see?" she smirked grabbing it off her dressing table to show him.

She pecked Elijah on the lips playfully and strutted out of the room.

Elijah let out one last long-suffering sigh before following her out of the door.

**********************************************************************

"Bonnie?"

Kol stuck his head around the door, to find Bonnie in the room, preening in the mirror.

"Wasn't it, you hurrying me a couple of minutes ago," he quipped.

"I'm just making sure I look okay," she mumbled absently mindedly pulling at her dress.

He shook his head as he stepped toward her.

"You look perfect," he insisted dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

"Which one of us is driving?" Bonnie asked.

"You," he said firmly "I'm going to need a large supply of alcohol to get me through this evening," Kol deadpanned.

Bonnie sighed disapprovingly and elbowed past him.

He chuckled stuffing his hands in his pockets, following her out the room.

********************************************************************************************************

"What are you ordering?" Bonnie asked studying her menu.

"Something strong," Kol answered.

"I meant food Kol," Bonnie growled glaring at him from over the top of her menu.

"I don't know, I'm not really hungry," he sighed.

"Well that will happen when you eat an entire jumbo bag of cool ranch Doritos before dinner," she snapped.

Kol flashed her a guilty expression.

"Yeah that's right I saw the bag in the trash can," she said accusingly.

"Our sincere apologies," came Elijah's voice floating in the restaurant.

"But we had a mascara emergency," he said moving to help remove Katherine's coat.

"Oh can it, if you hadn't braked like that at the light I wouldn't have asymmetrical eyes right now," Katherine fired back.

"Do try not to make a scene Katherina, I assure your eyes are as symmetrical as always," Elijah said attempting to sooth her.

Katherine rolled her eyes and seated herself.

"Miss Bennett, it's a pleasure to see you, might I say how lovely you look this evening," Elijah said extending his hand toward her.

"Thank you, Elijah, it's lovely to see you too, but you know I did say you can call me Bonnie," she replied pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"What's up little Mikaelson?" Katherine said addressing Kol smirking.

"Kitty Kat," he replied returning conspiratorial smile.

"I just love your earrings tonight," Kol said leaning forward and squinting "Those aren't my brother's balls you wearing are they?" he said grinning childishly.

"Kol!" Bonnie yelled, angrily stabbing him in the chest with her elbow.

Katherine gave him one of her famous "I'll get you for that one" smiles and bit into a breadstick.

"Glad to see you've brought your most impeccable manners with you tonight, brother," Elijah said disapprovingly.

"He's- he's joking," Bonnie said hurriedly flashing an apologetic look in Elijah's direction.

"Not to worry Bonnie, I have long since gotten used to my brother's antics," Elijah said picking up a menu.

Bonnie turned to glare at Kol indicating that he should wipe the smirk off his lips.

"Behave," she mouthed at him.

He just shrugged and went back to studying his menu. 

********************************************************************************************************

Eventually, the party all individually decided what they wanted to eat. Bonnie went with a simple stake; Elijah ordered some salmon; Kol ordered just about everything on the menu despite his earlier claims that he wasn't hungry; Katherine did the exact opposite and went with a salad.

Secretly Bonnie was impressed that Katherine ordered anything more than a toothpick with an olive on it. 

But Katherine certainly made up for her lack of food with a number of drinks she ordered.

"That's a nice dress you're wearing Bon Bon," Katherine commented while pushing her food around her plate.

Bonnie looked up, momentarily startled by Katherine's out of character compliment. She braced herself for the punchline.

But it never came. Instead, Katherine just smiled innocently looking expectantly at her for a response.

"Oh, um... thank you, Katherine. You look nice too," Bonnie replied uncertainly.

"Mmm," Katherine hummed slipping a single crouton in her mouth "I never see any dresses like that when I go shopping. Maybe it's just been awhile since I visited the regular department stores," she replied casually.

Whomp, there it is. Bonnie thought.

Bonnie gave Katherine a fake smile recognising the thinly veiled insult a mile away.

Kol looked up from stuffing his face noting a significant change in Bonnie's posture.

"Well, you fit so nicely into your dress Katherine. Honestly, I wish I had the discipline to go the whole day eating virtually nothing," Bonnie countered with the same casual tone Katherine had used.

Now both men seemed to sense the tension in the air. Elijah quickly changed the direction of the discussion.

"This restaurant has a lovely ambience, especially this time of year. It's why I enjoy coming here. Bonnie, did my brother ever tell you about the time our family visited Peru on holiday?" Elijah asked wiping his mouth.

Kol cut in before Bonnie could answer.

"If it's the story about the waiter and your matching bow ties, that you tell at literally every family gathering then yes, we've all heard it," Kol growled stabbing his chicken with his fork.

Katherine had fought down the urge to laugh and covered it up with a cough instead.

"Have some water, Katherine," Bonnie said pushing her glass toward her "Don't worry it's calorie free," 

As Katherine's expression darkened and she looked like she was about to say something back Elijah steered the conversation back again.

"Might I propose a toast?"

"Not if you can help it," Kol groaned.

"-To the four of us," Elijah said cutting Kol a look "Enjoying a lovely meal in each other's company," he said raising his glass.

Reluctantly, the other 3 raised their glasses and let them clink together.

Katherine lowered her glass to her lips and proceeded to knock back the entire thing earning her a somewhat disapproving look from Elijah.

"What!?" she hissed "You dragged me here and now I can't drink?" she said as if Bonnie and Kol weren't within earshot.

At that moment, the red-headed waitress that had taken their order came up to their table smiling jovially.

"Hello. Are we all okay over here? Can I get you some desserts?" she asked her pen poised against her notepad.

"We're good, thanks," Bonnie replied almost immediately.

"Yes, check please," Elijah agreed and began to pull out his wallet.

**********************************************************************

"This was really nice," Bonnie said leaning in to embrace Elijah.

"Most definitely we should all meet again at some point," Elijah agreed. 

"So will Bonnie give you a little doggie treat for being a good boy tonight?" Katherine murmured to Kol as their partners exchanged niceties.

"Very funny Kat," Kol grumbled under his breath.

"I just call it like I see it," she said smiling spitefully.

"Bitch,"

"Asshole,"

"Gold digger,"

"Dipshit," 

They smirked at one another for a moment before Kol rolled his eyes and checked his watch, wishing Bonnie and Elijah would hurry up.

"Drive safely," Elijah said pulling his keys out and unlocking his car.

"You too," Bonnie replied good-naturedly linking arms with Kol.

Katherine turned and blew Kol a kiss before she left.

"Text me later little Mikaelson," she paused and gave Bonnie a malicious smile "Bye Bon Bon,"

Bonnie only waved and gave her the most genuine smile she could muster, despite herself. 

Then both couples turned and got into their respective cars.

**********************************************************************

"That bitch! I knew her giving me a compliment was too good to be true! Ugh, we are never doing that again," Bonnie huffed putting the car in gear.

Kol only smiled in silent triumph and leaned foward to turn on the radio, as Bonnie pulled out of the parking lot.

**********************************************************************

"Okay, I don't care what you say we are literally never doing that again. That was two and a half hours of my life I'll never get back! Even going to the stupid opera was better than that," Katherine said disgustedly as soon as the car door was shut.

"Well perhaps if you made more of an effort," Elijah supplied, already starting to feel a headache coming on.

"Ugh, other people are the worst," Katherine said scrunching up her face and turning her head to look out the window as she pouted.

Elijah just sighed in response.


	3. Bottle Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short directionless kalijah drabble

Falling in love had really put a kink in her plans.

Elijah had come along, with his insufferably good looks and his expensive suit and ruined everything. 

When they had first met, she had a career as a model. She’d started in her teens, taking up the profession in hopes of getting out of the one horse town she lived in and away from her controlling father. Being a model definitely had its perks. The travel for one, combined with the fact that models got a lot of free things, like clothes, and expensive meals at fancy restaurants (although she was rarely allowed to eat anything) and of course the pay was excellent. But Katherine Pierce was no fool. She knew her good looks would only carry her so far. Models had expiration dates. Unless you became a household name like Heidi Klum or Naomi Campbell, it was unlikely for your career to last past your thirties. Which is why she tucked away her earnings from each job into a nice little savings account and focused on her other career.

Rich men.

A lot of women didn’t realise it but obtaining a sugar daddy was a delicate and precise science. You didn’t want anyone too young. Young guys were unreliable and jerked you around, plus the money they had was usually just trust fund money and therefore not really their own. That was no good. Men in their thirties were usually married - or were lying about not being married - and that was no good either. Older men were gross, smelt bad and usually had icky things like age spots and irritable bowel syndrome. You’d spend more time playing nurse than anything else; and not in the kinky way. That was okay for some, but Katherine was certainly not prepared to be giving sponge baths to any OAPs anytime soon.

Men in their late forties to early fifties were perfect. They were more than often divorced or never married. They were young enough to still be attractive but old enough to be experienced. Some men wanted companionship; others wanted something pretty on their arm to take to a work dinner; others wanted something more.

It hardly mattered to Katherine. 

She knew some people might look down on her for how she chose to live. But if the men she dated were willing to shell out large amounts of dollars and euros on luxurious gifts, expensive hotels, shoes, drinks, automobiles and skiing lessons; all for little old her.

Well then who was she to stop them?

She never kept a gentleman friend longer than a month, two months tops. But she was still on good terms with some of her favourites. One guy, Katherine had met in the south of France while she was on a modelling job and he’d fallen head over heels in love with her. Even though they’d only had a brief fling; she’d never blessed her eyes on him again after she left. Somehow, somewhere along the line, she’d talked him into paying her rent for the month. And then the next month. And then every month after that without fail. When Katherine considered it, at the rate she was going she could be retired before she was forty.

Then he came along. 

Went Elijah happened, Katherine had been staying in a nice hotel across the city. New York was still abuzz post fashion week. The hotel had a lounge area that served drinks where she had been minding her own business when she caught him staring at her from the corner of her eye. After a brief assessment she concluded he was about 35-37. That was usually a no-go zone.

But that was the dating rule. 

There were no special guidelines for picking one night stands; except, try to stay away from the creeps and axe murderer types. Looking up from under her lashes she gave him her best flirtatious look. Shy, with a hint of ‘come and get me’. After a moment Mr Suit and Tie came gliding over to where she was seated at the bar, flashing her a charming smile and putting his perfect white teeth on display.

“Would you mind if I joined you?” he asked.

Katherine’s eyes fluttered shut momentarily and she resisted the urge to moan. Good looks and British accent.

Jackpot.

“Not at all,” she replied.

He’d occupied the stool next to her and offered to buy her a drink. She’d gotten his name, and he was a defense attorney but that was about it. Katherine was far too busy admiring his perfect jawline to focus on what he was saying. Then he’d surprised her and asked her to talk about herself. This was a shock because in her experience, this was something men didn’t do very often. Most of them usually preferred the sound of their own voice; so Katherine was used to just smiling and nodding and laughing on cue when it sounded as if they’d said something they considered to be funny.

But Elijah had completely thrown her off.

Katherine refused to reveal too much about herself at first, for caution’s sake and to maintain an air of mystery. But by the time they’d ordered a second round of drinks she found herself laughing, chatting freely, and having a good time. For the first time in what had felt like forever. However, there was only so much talking she was prepared to do. The conversation came to an abrupt end when Katherine ran her hand up the inside seam of his trousers and asked if he would like to take her to bed. Elijah threw a 100 dollar bill on the counter before Katherine could grab her purse.

It turns out Mr Mikaelson was full of surprises that evening. In the past men had either been too rough and callous with her or treated her like she was made of glass. She had wrongly assumed Elijah to be one of the overly-gentle types. That couldn’t have been further from the truth. When inside his hotel room Katherine’s mouth immediately found his and they kissed each other hungrily, the adrenaline and alcohol pumping through their systems. Katherine’s hand instinctively reached down to his zipper but she felt Elijah’s strong pair of hands stop her. He spun her around and pushed her by her front against the wall both her arms pinned up beside her head.

She whined at the lack of control but Elijah ignored her and proceeded to run his hands between her legs feeling at the damp scrap of lace between her thighs. Katherine mewled and bucked against his hand but Elijah refused to relent.

“All this for me Miss Pierce?” he murmured against her neck.

Trailing kisses down the back of it he proceeded to slowly pull her undergarment down her long legs. Kneeling down and placing kisses against the soft skin on her thighs.

“Elijah…” she’d gasped, feeling something warm against her folds.

He’d given her an incredible orgasm; the first of many that evening. In the morning Katherine was out of there before the light crept through the windows of Elijah’s hotel room. The night had been fun, but she didn’t do repeats. That’s how guys ended up getting attached.

A week later she had almost forgotten about Mr Sexy McDreamy suit. That is until she came home one day and found a voicemail from him on her answering machine, asking her to dinner. Katherine panicked at first. She was sure she hadn’t left him her number. Why would she? Yes, he had been handsome, and kind and charming. But a one night stand-it was just that.

A one night stand.

She ignored the voice message for a while until her curiosity got the better of her and she called him back. Apparently Elijah had talked one of the hotel staff into giving him Katherine’s number.   
She couldn’t decide whether that was creepy or romantic. But what she did know was that they’d had a great night of fun, no strings attached sex. So she couldn’t understand why he’d want to ruin that by getting to know each other. If her memory served correctly, Katherine had made up some bullshit excuse about being out of the country that weekend and hoped that would be enough to deter him.

It wasn’t.

Elijah was persistent. The next week she received another message asking if she was free. This time she flat out ignored it and pretended that she hadn’t seen the message but fate (that bitch) decided that she should be invited to a gallery opening the next weekend and the the owner of said gallery just so happened to be Elijah’s brother. Un-freaking-believable. Of course they ran straight into each other. Him being far more amused by the coincidence than she was.

At first, he didn’t comment on her consistent rebuffs, Elijah simply asked how she was and made idle small talk. That is, until the conversation changed direction.

“My apologies if my advances were unwanted Miss Pierce,” he murmured, leaning in to speak quietly against her ear, in a way that made a shiver go up her spine.

“‘Unwanted’ isn’t the exact word I’d use,” she explained. “I’m just not exactly looking to date right now,”

“Are you in a relationship?” he asked

“Well no but-,”

“Forgive me Katherine but in the brief period before we made our ascent to the bedroom; we had an enjoyable time did we not?”

“Yes we did-,” she admitted.

“Then, at the sake of risking my pride once more; would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner tomorrow evening?”

It may have been the expensive champagne flowing through her system, of the fact that Elijah fitted particularly well into the suit he was wearing that evening; whatever it was, it made her do it. She accepted.


End file.
